


Ruin The Friendship

by starksparker



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, Power Outage, and then inspired by ruin the friendship, thunder storms, totally requested
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 02:38:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12521084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksparker/pseuds/starksparker
Summary: After Stiles ditches you yet again, you find yourself snapping on him in the middle of a storm power outage.





	Ruin The Friendship

It doesn't rain much in the California town of Beacon Hills but when it does, it seems to either drizzle for five minutes or storm all day. This happened to be one of the times it was going to storm all day so you found yourself laying across the McCall couch reading one of your favorite books while Scott and Stiles were planted in front of the TV playing some video game you couldn't care less about.

Their laughing and bickering filled your ears with the roaring thunder outside. You were used to the boys making noise while you read. You've been friends with them your whole life. You can do anything no matter how loud and obnoxious they were being. Some people might even call it selective hearing. But, due to your current annoyance with Stiles, you kept finding it harder to focus on the story you wanted to be sucked into.

"You two are actual children." You groan, looking over to them as Stiles is jiggling Scott's PlayStation controller joystick to mess him up.

"We just know how to have fun." Stiles retorts as his character kills Scott's character.

"You cheated!" Scott yells, glaring at Stiles.

"Ah, yes, video games. Much fun, very." You roll your eyes with the sarcastic remark and look back to your book.

"Hey, Mr. Werewolf, you use your magic wolf senses in lacrosse. It's not cheating. It's using your resources." Stiles holds his head up and you can't help but let out a loud laugh.

"So, if I'm sitting next to Lydia in psychics and I don't know the answer, I can look at her paper and take her answer because she's sitting next to me so she's technically a resource." You move your eyes back to the boys who were now facing you.

Stiles looks to Scott with the shrug of his shoulders. "Absolutely."

"Your morals are just a little warped, dude." Your voice holds hints of annoyance.

"My morals are just fine, y/n." Stiles rests an elbow on the coffee table that was separating you from the dark-haired boys.

"Are they?" You raise your brows and purse your lips with doubt.

"Yes." Stiles holds his head up high, confident with his response.

"You know, snooping through police files is is illegal, right?" You cock a brow, holding your attitude towards him.

"You never seemed to have a problem with it before." His eyes widen as if he were trying to figure out your sudden attitude.

"Oh, what am I supposed to do? Voice my opinion? We all know voicing any opinion that doesn't sit right with you is going to just boil your blood and you'll hold to your opinion and do whatever your plan was anyway." You snap and notice the 'yikes' expression on Scott's face.

"That's not true!" Stiles tries to defend himself. "Name one time!"

"Uh, I said Isaac wasn't bad a person, you told me I was wrong and continued to hover him just in case he killed your  _precious_  Lydia. I said there was more to Derek and maybe we should hear him out. You continued to think he was some crazy mass murderer. Oh, right, and remember that time I told you you shouldn't go looking for Erica and Boyd alone, but you did it anyway and you ended up with a pistol-whipped face and Gerard could have killed you. Should I go on or? Because that's sophomore year alone."

"Okay, but I had good reasons for all of that."

You look to Scott with raised brows, wanting to laugh at the bullshit Stiles was feeding you. "You just proved my point."

Stiles moves his jaw back and forth, processing what you've just spilled to him. He isn't pleased but Stiles is never pleased when things don't go his way. Normally, you'd feel bad for displeasing him but today you weren't having any of his shit. You were growing tired of his nonsense and his sarcasm hit your final nerve.

"Well, fine." Stiles stands up as thunder rumbles through the house. "I'm gonna pee before the power goes out because trust me, peeing in the fucking dark isn't fun. Unless, you wanna disagree with that, too?" His head cocks to the right as he glares at you before walking off.

Scott lets out a breath as he moves to sit beside you, the couch sinking down with his weight. "What's up with you?" He asks.

"What do you mean?"

"Come on," Scott nudges you with his shoulder. "You don't snap on Stiles like that."

"Doesn't he just piss you off sometimes?"

"Of course." Scott chuckles lightly as lightning shines through the window. "It's Stiles but you're more than just pissed off. What'd he do?"

He let out a sigh and run a hand through your hair. "Blew me off for Lydia yesterday, again."

"Still like him, huh?"

"Psh, come on, Scott. Boys are so overrated." You shake your head but the comment is sarcastic, knowing you don't actually have to tell Scott your true feelings for Stiles.

"Why don't you just tell him?" Scott questions as if it's no big deal.

"Because," You groan, hating talking about it. "if he doesn't like me back then like it'll be awkward and if he does, what? We date awhile, break up, and never talk again?"

"Okay, but if he does and you two date and don't break up..." Scott reasons. "You don't know unless you try, y/n." Scott shrugs.

"You're always such an optimist. Does it ever get tiring?" You start laughing at the rhetorical question.

"I guess it comes naturally." Scott laughs with you just as Stiles walks into the room.

"At least someone was able to lift your spirits." Stiles says but he wasn't being sarcastic or funny, he seemed to have absorbed the attitude you projected onto him.

"Right, anyway," Scott starts but is cut off but a horrendous crack that thunders through the house, rattlings the windows as the power goes out.

"Amazing." You groan, staring at the window as a beam of lightning brightens the room for a few seconds.

"Even the storm is tired of listening to you complain." Stiles's voice hits your ears and without even being able to see him, you were sure he was glaring at you.

"There's candles and flashlights in the kitchen. I'll be back." Scott says and you feel the side of the couch lift up as he gets up.

"I'll come with you." You offer, standing up and pulling your phone from your pocket.

"I got it." Scott says, your phone light shining enough to get a glimpse of his face. "Just, ya know, wait here." Scott exits the room and you sigh, slumping back onto the couch but finding yourself half sitting on Stiles.

"You could look before you sit." He says but doesn't move you off of him.

"You could not just take someone's seat." You flip the flashlight on your phone on and place it on the coffee table to give some light.

"What's your problem?"

"No problem." You shake your head and move off his lap but you find yourself wishing you'd have just stayed.

"Why are you being so bitchy then?"

"If you have to ask, it's not worth it." You cross your arms and slouch into the couch.

"Is this about last night?" Stiles resituates himself so he can face you. The light from your phone hits his face just right, almost making you forgive your annoyance with him.

"Yeah." You say quietly, embarrassment creeping onto your face as you know Stiles is going to force you to talk about why last night would have upset you. Although, he should figure it out himself.

"What's so wrong? She needed me, you know how that is."

"No, I don't. Because when I need you, you always seem to be with Lydia. But when I need Scott, he leaves Malia and comes to me because he's a good friend. You're too much up Lydia's ass to even bother to ask how I'm doing. So, no Stiles, I don't really know what that's like but thanks for finally asking. " Your sarcasm takes over at the end of your small rant, not wanting to give away just how hurt you were by his actions.

"Why didn't you just tell me?"

"Because," You start but stop, not really sure how you should answer it. The only real answer you had was for him to just stop being so utterly oblivious and maybe he'd figure it out but you knew that really wouldn't get you very far and would just lead to a giant argument. "I just, I don't know, okay?" Just then, another flash of lightning comes through the room. You're able to see his arms, slight veins sticking out of them and goosebumps trailing down his forearm. "I didn't really think I had to point it out for you."

"Point what out?" He asks, his voice rising with more confusion.

"You...look really good." You say, fighting agaisnt yourself.

"Uh, thanks?" His brows furrow.

"I mean, you look good like all the time with your brown hair and brown eyes. And you're, ya know, five foot eight."

"Wait." Stiles's eyes widen with another crack of thunder in the background of your conversation. "You like me?"

"Uh, maybe?" You look at him quizzically.

"What do you mean maybe?"

"I mean, what if I did?"

"Then, maybe I like you...too?"

"Wait. Really?" You nearly yell, realizing maybe you weren't the only one oblivious. "Why didn't you say anything then?"

"I didn't think you liked me!"

"How could I not?" You come right back.

"Because, you're fucking beautiful and smart, funny. You're one of the best people I've ever met. I just, didn't think you'd go for me." Stiles says almost too fast for you to understand.

"Oh...well I do. Like a fucking lot." You say without any hesitance.

"You really like me." Stiles says, a giant smile plastered across his face.

"You really like me." You repeat, holding the same smile with tinted cheeks.

"I've been dying to do this." Stiles says with excitement as he grasps your cheeks gently and pulls your mouth to his. Butterflies swarm in your stomach as your heart flutters and you completely melt under him, finally getting the one thing you've wanted for so long.

"Finally." Scott jokes, breaking up the kiss all too soon. "Took you two long enough."


End file.
